Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)
'Buttercup '(Born August 12, 1985) is the tritagonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Elizabeth Daily (1998) - English #Kelly Metzger (PPGZ) - English #Natalie Palamides (2016) - English #Yukiko Ikeda - Japanese #Machiko Kawana (PPGZ) - Japanese #Tomo Muranaka (2016) - Japanese #Rosy Aguirre - Spanish #Mariana Ortiz - Spanish #Ilona Brokowski - German #Monica Bertolotti - Italian #Virag Magdolna Kiss - Hungarian She played Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Buttercup She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Aladdin She played Bunty in Animated Children Run She is a Cynical and Grumpy Hen, with a Heart of Gold. She played as One of the People in Emerald city In Wizard of Asgard She played Pumbaa in The Foxworth Queen She played Foxglove in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers She played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Tanya And (VIZ) She played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Zoe She played Catzi in Sailor Sena, and Sailor Sena (VIZ) She played Kimba in Buttercup the Powerpuff Girl (Kimba the White Lion) She Played Ale In Totally Spies (200Movies Human Style) She played Kowalski in female toddlers of Madagascar Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Lana *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) played By Young Nala *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) played by Foxglove *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) played by Paloma *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) - played by Cera *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) - played by Sunni Gummi *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) - played by Figaro *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Tigress *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) - played by Melissa Duck *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) - played by Cleo *In Team Heart Power (The Powerpuff Girls) - played by Wander *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Ali. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1986 Style) She is Played by Mrs Hino. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1985Movies Style) she is played by Luna. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. *In The Powerpuff Girls (143Movies Human Style) she is played by Rukia. *In The Powerpuff Girls (154Movies Animal Style) She is Played by ???? *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 161Movies she is played by Mulan. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1979Movies Style) she is played by Penny Peterson. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1988Movies Style) she is played by Sakura Haruno. *In The Powerpuff Girls (1955Movies Style) she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1961 Style) & The Powerpuff Girls (61Movies Style) she is played by Treat Heart Pig. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1953 Style) she is played by Misty. Gallery: Buttercup in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Buttercup in The Whoopass Girls Buttercup What a Cartoon.jpg|Buttercup in What a Cartoon Buttercup (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (1998) Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (1998) Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Cereal.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Cereal Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Z Buttercup in the 2016 Series.jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (2016) Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg Mercury buttercup.jpg|Buttercup as Amy/Sailor Mercury Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg Professor utonium's Siblings.png Il fullxfull.498434840 391z.jpg 284b0c0b473c98d5af0dc004d058a6f0.jpg Bb6416e452a4038ea213100170ed7499.jpg F0e7bb6dbc0cd7a28986389cdb29d996.jpg The Adventures of Stanley Griff in Grouchland.png BigBob BirdPants.png Buttercup with a backpack.png Power-puff-01.jpg Power-puff-02.jpg Power-puff-04.jpg Power-puff-05.jpg Power-puff-06.jpg Power-puff-07.jpg Power-puff-09.jpg Power-puff-11.jpg Powerpuff-logo.gif No70269018.jpg Tumblr p6jmwqBuze1xncpnwo2 500.jpg The Powerpuff Girls play in their bathing suits.jpg The Powerpuff Girls hug each other in bathing suits.jpg It's Buttercup (swimsuit).png|Buttercup in a swimsuit. Mrs Buttercup PPGZ.jpg It's Buttercup's circle design (April 28, 2000-July 12, 2002).png It's Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their alter egos (September 27, 2000).png It'sBlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|Buttercup as she appeared in MAD It's_Buttercup's_oval_design_(April_28,_2000-June_28,_2002).png SB2_Buttercup.jpeg|Buttercup in Superhero Buttercup Tumblr mfvzibMonb1r262ddo1 500.png Whoopass Stew 20.PNG.png No6a00d8341c630a53ef010536e46adc970c-800wi.jpg No20190308 204613.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212429 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212438 YouTube.jpg NoD145F452-40FA-4408-A672-E86C3B7D6B26.png Screenshot 20190305-212407 YouTube.jpg Tumblr me09djGapO1rzkg5eo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m53s833.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h20m19s183.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m34s972.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h09m45s782.png Poses 20190328 160039.jpg|Blossom, Harry, Bubbles, Duckman, and Buttercup march Trivia *Her, Bubbles, and Blossom's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on The Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, AiAi The Monkey, A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Green Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tomboys Category:Brave Charaters Category:Tough Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Black Haired Characters Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Rated G Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Series Heroes Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Young Characters Category:Musicians Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Sisters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Girls Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Cute Characters Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Angry Characters Category:Memes Category:Great Alliance Category:Trimed Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:1998 Introductions Category:Rude Characters Category:Sherman and Friends Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup 2 Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Lego Dimensions Characters